


Call Me Mamma

by taxilady23



Category: Smallville
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-26
Updated: 2003-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/taxilady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all your fault !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Mamma

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had a child so I just guessed on when Emily could walk. I walked when I seven months, some kids when they're older. Hey, and her talking? If the little puppies in the Memoirs can talk to themselves, why not Emily????

## Call Me Mamma

by Linda C.

[]()

* * *

Call Me Mamma 

By Linda C. 

Series: Part 3. Follows My Son, My Love and I'm Going to be a What?, both archived on SSA. Participants: Lionel/Lex/Clark  
Rating: NC17 (yes, pregnant men can do it too!) Warning: Mpregnancy. And oh yes, the squick factor might be a little high. You know what, squickiness is what makes my little kinky world spin on its axis, so just beware. 

Summary: This is all your fault! 

* * *

Lex was slamming cupboard doors, growing more and more irritated by the minute. "Where the fuck are my raspberry filled donuts? I ask for one thing, my favorite donuts, and do I get them? Hell, no!" He continued searching, each slam getting louder. He already has his Clausen dill chunks...chunks, not spears, not whole, but CHUNK...and why couldn't Mabel read the list the first goddamn time he gave it to her. Was it that hard to get the right pickles? Shit! 

"Clark! Did you eat my donuts? Answer me right now!" He stomped down the hallway toward his office, yelling at the top of his lungs. Some six-foot plus dark haired brat was going to get it if he ate his donuts. He was hungry and he was pregnant. Didn't that count for shit around here anymore? "CLARK!" 

Lionel turned to the young man sitting on the couch. The young man with the look of fear on his face. Ever since Lex had come home to Smallville, they had revived their friendship. But a pregnant Lex was truly hard to take some days. Like today. Bitch, bitch, bitch, all day long. And he still had almost two months to go. 

"I didn't eat them, I swear, Lionel. They're on his desk right there where Mabel put them this afternoon. He just never came back down to eat them. How did you put up with him all this time? I hope I never get like that if I get pregnant..." He trailed off, Lionel grinning as his gorgeous son entered the room. He was so beautiful. He had put on about thirty pounds altogether and looked heavenly. Face full, arms curved, belly filled with their child. And the worst fucking whiner he had ever lived with. And he loved him with his whole soul. 

Lex stood there, a pickle in his fingers, dripping juice on the Persian carpet. He glared at the two men in the room, Lionel grinning at him like an idiot. Didn't he care that the mother, father, whatever, of their child, wanted his raspberry filled donuts? Didn't he love him anymore? He felt a tear well up in the corner of his eye. He sniffed. He pouted. And he saw his donuts on the desk! Wee! 

Clark muffled a laugh on his sleeve, glancing over at Lionel, who was still grinning. God, it felt good to see the older man so happy. It had taken Clark a long time to accept the relationship between Lionel and Lex, but he knew that Lex was the happiest he'd ever been with Lionel. Clark loved Lex, but was still so unsure of his own feelings that he held back on expressing them. And he knew Lex felt something for him, more than friendship. But he also knew that he would always be second to Lionel. Luthor Senior was Lex's true love, his soul mate. And who was Clark, the alien, to question who anybody loved...just as long as they did. And Lex and Lionel loved. 

He just sat and gazed at Lex, the child he was carrying making a nice round bulge in the soft purple sweats he was wearing. They didn't make maternity clothes for men, something Lex was remedying, getting a designer to make him a couple of suits and some casualwear. If they passed examination, he would endorse them for possible manufacture. He had been reduced to wearing sweat suits or loose shirts and sweaters until their arrival...he the Fashion King of Metropolis! 

LexCorp was planning, along with Dr. MingWa and his team, to promote Lex's pregnancy into a procedure available to everyone who wanted a child, whether a female or a male. Women who had lost their uteruses due to a hysterectomy, or had damaged tubes, anything that prevented pregnancy, would be able to have a child. And gay couples, men wanting so desperately to have a baby, would be able to have a little one, not just adopt like now. The facts were being presented next month, after the birth, to a panel of pediatric and natal disorders specialists, Dr. MingWa and his team giving the report, along with all the data gathered during the nine month pregnancy of a male. Ultrasounds, surgery results from the implant, blood tests, and every particle of Lex's life during the gestation would be put on the table, to be studied. But his name would not. He wanted secrecy, at least until the baby had been born and was deemed healthy. Only Mabel, Clark and his parents, and Enrique knew he was pregnant. He ran the plant by phone and computer, Lionel stepping in when he was needed, ever helpful, ever loving. 

"See Lex, no one stole your donuts. They've been sitting there for at least three hours while you took your nap. Still in their sealed box, untouched. Now don't you feel bad yelling at Clark like that?'" Lionel moved behind Lex, kissing him on the back of his neck. He smelled so sweet, his hormones changing his body chemistry. He snuck a quick lick, tickling the sensitive skin on the seashell ear, feeling Lex shiver. He could still arouse him with a touch, a whisper, a gentle stroke on petal soft skin. Lex leaned back, reaching for a kiss. Gladly given. 

"Of course, I do. Clark knows to ignore everything coming out of my mouth. I'm cranky, I'm fat, and I'm horny. And I'm hungry 24/7. Do you think I'm fat, Dad?" He looked up, pickle chunk in one hand, a donut in the other. Raspberry jelly dotted his lips, powder sugar sprinkled on his sweatshirt. 

Lionel hesitated. He had learned that Lex didn't always want the truth; in fact, sometimes it made him cry. And no, Lionel Luthor was not a stupid man, no sir. "No son, you're just the right size for your term. I love your belly, to feel its roundness in my hands, our child moving in you, your smell, your taste. All are so special to me. Now finish your donut. Clark has to leave in a few minutes to finish his deliveries. He brought you over your favorite homemade apple cider that Martha makes. Six gallons, like you wanted. And some peach and cherry pies, along with some green peppers and those godawful hot chilis you put in your soup. No wonder you get heartburn!" 

Clark got up, straightening his jeans, and stretching. He hadn't been getting much sleep, Lex calling him during the night to talk when the baby got too active and kept him up. He didn't mind, but he was sleepy...four nights in a row even wore him out. Between school and the farm, he barely had time to come over and he missed seeing his friend. And Lionel too. He had become closer to him when they had moved back to the Castle. 

He still couldn't get over that Lex was pregnant. They had talked almost four hours the first night he had gone to see him, getting a phone call the day before just telling him to come over for a talk. He had stood in silence, shocked dumb, as he looked over the form of his friend, swollen stomach, heavier. Then the fear had set in. He was sick, he was dying, something terrible had happened to him on that island and it was going to kill him. All these thoughts ran through his mind, terrifying him. Then Lex had taken his hand and led him to the couch. Pictures were on the table, spread out, along with prenatal care pamphlets. 

"Clark, sit down. I have something to tell you and you have to swear that you won't tell anyone but your parents. This is very important to me...and my father. You have to swear. Please?" 

Clark, shaken to his very core, sat, numb, as Lex eased down by him, close enough to smell. And he noticed that something about his scent was 'off', not bad off, just different. Of all his enhanced senses, smell was the one that sometimes irritated him the most...(try smelling cows better than anyone else and you really don't want to know about pigs!) It wasn't the scent of illness; he couldn't place it. Relieved, he turned to his best friend and really looked at him. Rosy cheeks, eyes sparkling with life (and mischief), his fingers a little swollen, the gold ring from his father missing. And happy, he was glowing with happiness. 

"Remember when I left Metropolis for those few days about seven months ago?" Clark nodded, recalling the frantic phone call from Lionel, searching for his son. The panic in his voice terrified Clark, the usually calm man losing his composure, unnerving. He read Clark the note, questions following. 'No, he hadn't heard from Lex. No, he hadn't known of anything wrong with him. And yes, he would call him if he heard from the missing younger Luthor.' It wasn't until the next day that Lionel had called the farm, Clark relieved to hear Lex had spoken to his father and explained his absence. He knew that Lionel would have torn the world apart looking for his son, his other half of his life. 

"Well, I had a new procedure done...an operation...to have a child. I'm pregnant with a baby girl, due in about three months, give or take a week. I bought a research facility in Meyeng (which Clark recalled reading about in the paper) that specializes in both genetic and experimental birth procedures. They developed an artificial womb, transplantable in any warm-blooded host, that would enable that host to carry a child to term. The womb is removed, along with the baby. The first experiments were on animals, mice, rats, pigs, then bigger animals like cows and horses. I volunteered to be the first human recipient. I wanted a child with my father, to share our lives with and our love. I wanted to bear him a child, Clark, to give him part of me, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood. And she is part of us both, our DNA recombined and implanted into a donated egg using a procedure also invented by the team. All the research will come out when the baby is born, but I wanted you to know before that. And I want to know if you can accept it." 

All Clark could do was grab Lex and hug him. A baby, another little Luthor to love. And cherish. And be Uncle Clark to. Accept it, hell, he couldn't wait. After he released Lex, smiles on both their faces, Lex had shown him the ultrasound pictures...the baby...Lex's little girl. 

And now look at him. Trying not to laugh at a very pregnant, very grumpy, bald headed man who was making life very difficult for both him and Lionel. And they loved him anyway. Pain in the ass. He went over to the desk, arms open as Lex stood. He had to go soon, he had chores waiting and dinner. But his friend needed a hug. Bad. He felt the hard little belly press on his, then heard Lex gasp as Little Miss Soccer Queen, as they had been calling her, kicked mightily, even Clark feeling it through the hug. "Ooff, there she goes again, trying to kick Mamma's stomach apart. Doesn't she know I just fed her a donut and a pickle? Maybe she wants Mabel's lasagna. What do you say, Clark, come back later tonight and have some with me and Dad? You know you love it and I know you can eat ten times a day and not gain an ounce." Clark glanced at Lionel, seeing his frantic nod. 'Oh, yes, please come and keep Lex company'. 

"Sure, you know it. I'll see you around seven and help you clean out the kitchen. Maybe we can watch that new movie, 'Elf', that you got. Mr. Bootleg, that's you. The movies come out, and three days later you have a DVD. Spoiled!" 

"No, just own the companies that make them. Perfectly legal, excuse me. Can I help it if I get them first? As soon as they hit the theaters, copies are made for the production companies to start mastering DVD's and videotapes. How else would all that extra footage get done in time. And who wanted to see 'The Two Towers' movie right after it came out...huh...little Mr. Clark, that's who. Spoiled, my ass!" 

He picked up his jacket, gave the baby a goodbye pat, then went to hug Lionel. He didn't care what Jonathan said about the elder Luthor. He was a good man, who loved Lex and only did the things he did to make sure he never wanted for anything. His motives were good, not always the methods. And Clark understood taking care of family and friends. "See you tonight, Lionel." He leaned close. "Try not to kill him before I get here," he whispered. 

Lionel smirked, so like his son. "You can help me hide the body." 

* * *

Lex stretched in the tub, the lavender scented bubbles floating on the surface, soothing his skin. He loved the feeling of weightlessness in the tub, relieving some of the pressure on his spine. His belly poked out of the water, shiny and wet. If he lay perfectly still, he could see the bulges as their little girl moved around, poking at her mother. They had decided on Emily Ann Lillian Luthor for her name. Good thing, she was due next month. He ooffed as a little foot kicked him, the water rippling. Strong little thing. No trace of the womb implantation remained, his skin healing perfectly as usual. Soon, he would have another incision, bigger and taking longer to heal. Dr. MingWa and his associates were on the verge of a womb that could stay in the body after birth, avoiding another implantation surgery. A fertilized egg would be implanted using laproscopic surgery, through a tube attached to the wall of the abdominal cavity. But the limit would be two children, since the womb had to be cut open to remove the fetus. It would save at least one operation for the mother-to-be and reduce stress on the body. Lex was seriously thinking about it. He wanted more children with his dad, maybe another girl and a boy. Daddy had always wanted a daughter and that's why the first one had been engineered as a girl. 

The nursery was complete, crib, bassinet, two chests of drawers full of diapers, clothing, sheets and supplies. A custom made mobile hung over the hand painted crib, courtesy of Lionel. He was nursing her for the first month or so until he had to go back to work. Thank God for hormones. He had been a little surprised when the doctor had told him the supplements he had been receiving every week would enable him to nurse his little girl. They had enough stuff for ten kids. And Lionel said it was perfectly normal...there had never been a little girl in the house and he wanted her to have everything she wanted. And you couldn't take a chance and leave something out...not for their girl. 

The door opened and Lionel stuck his head around the corner. "Want some company? I've missed you since I have to stay overnight in Metropolis for meetings. Dominic is doing a wonderful job managing LexCorp for you. Points are up 15% with that land deal in Malaysia." He took off his shirt, Lex watching him avidly. He wanted fucked. Not the gentle lovemaking they had been enjoying, but fucked like they used to do. He had asked the doctor and he said as long as he was on his back or side, vigorous sex once or twice a week wouldn't harm the fetus in its buoyant fluid. 

"Get in the tub, Daddy. I need my back washed." He purred the words, eyes dark and dilated. Lionel's eyebrows rose. This was the sexual being he knew and loved. The hand that beckoned him to the tub, its fingers that wrapped around his cock, instantly hard when he had heard the low, growly voice, belonged to the creature that made him scream in pleasure. And sometimes in pain during their games. But the ecstasy induced by the pain always made up for the exquisite torture of nipple clamps and cockrings. And overly large ribbed butt plugs. With a vibrating egg inside. He quickly stripped, Lex growling when he had to release his father's hard flesh. Clothes strewn on the floor, a quick step up to the tub rim, and he sunk down into the arms of his lover. 

Lips ran his mouth down the furry chest, sucking on hard nipples until they ached, bites, hard and fast, followed by the agile tongue. Lex suckled on the soft skin behind an ear, nipping at it until it bruised. Marked again as his. He pulled Lionel down onto him, his belly rubbing against the hard shaft, his own aching. "Daddy, I want you hard and deep. I want it to be like before...the baby. I want fucked." Lionel groaned, unable to breathe as Lex arched against him, lush body aching to be taken. He sat back against the tub rim, bringing Lex into his lap, legs straddling his thighs, swollen belly against his own. 

"You can ride me or we can take this to bed. What do you want? You know your limitations..." Lionel trailed off as Lex slid back and dove under the water, taking Lionel deep into his throat. He came up for air, bubbles and water dripping off his head. Laughing. He slid into his father's arms, turning around, back to chest. 

"Just hold me for a minute while I think about everything I want to do to you after...we're done." Said with a grind down into the cock under his ass. Lionel reached under the water and spread the cheeks until his cock slid between them. Lex pressed back, rubbing and grinding as his father moaned, the sound echoing into Lex, giving him shivers. "First, I'll suck you. Then I'll lick you all over your body, leaving those little bite marks, then I'll want to fuck you. And I don't want to wait until we get to the bedroom. Take me on the rug, Daddy." He lifted himself, Lionel helping him out of the tub. He put a folded towel under Lex's head, cushioning it, then dropped down on the floor, taking Lex's swollen cock in his mouth. He put one hand on the full belly, the child moving with his touch. Sucking the sex into his throat, he swallowed, muscles gripping, tongue stroking the pulsating vein. He was in heaven as Lex cried out, then almost screamed as Lionel bit down lightly on the plum colored tip. They were alone in the house. 

Clark listened carefully, stretching his hearing. He heard Lex cry out, then again, and he ran. It was coming from Lex's bathroom. He must have gone into labor early. 

He burst through the door, looking frantic. Then he turned bright red as he saw the men on the rug, both soaking wet...and hard...and so obviously not in any trouble. They looked up in surprise, Lex's body arching up into Lionel's, too far-gone in desire to stop its instinctive thrusts. 

"Sorry, sorry. I heard Lex cry out and I thought he had gone into labor...alone, you know, not doing this, well, having sex...God, stopping babbling now." He headed out the door, stopping when he heard his name. 

"Clark, it's okay. Come back in. Dad, get a towel." He turned around, seeing Lionel wrap himself in a large towel, cock hard and tenting the terrycloth. Lex still lay on the floor, too large to get up by himself. Clark couldn't take his eyes off him. He walked over, stooping down, then ran his hand over the taut flesh, distended with child. Awe filled his face. His friend had a life growing inside him. He had never seen Lex naked before but had guessed he would be hairless. His skin, so smooth, so...hot. And before he even thought about it he bent over and pressed a kiss on his belly. Then turned his cheek to listen to the heartbeat of the baby. Lex's baby. And he wanted one so badly, his heart ached for it. 

Lex took a sharp breath, then fingers came to rest on the dark head bent to his stomach. He carded through the long hair, looking up at his father. He reached out the other hand, Lionel taking it in his, kissing the soft palm, tongue flicking out to taste. Clark sat back on his heels, tears in his eyes. "You are so beautiful this way. You have a life inside you. Lionel, do you have any idea how lucky you are?" 

He got up, putting down a hand to Lex, pulling him up with ease, no heavier than a child to his great strength. He hugged him close, putting his hand on the baby again, then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Turning around, he just rubbed Lionel's arm and walked out the door, leaving the two men looking at each other. "He loves you, you know. He may not realize it yet, but he does. And he wants a baby too. I think its about time that young man and I had a talk. But first, let's get you to bed. We were interrupted, I do believe, in the middle of me sucking your cock." 

Laughing, they moved into the bedroom, Lex whipping Lionel's towel off, hand going to the still hard sex, wrapping his hand around it, jacking, hard strokes. Pushed toward the bed, he hit the edge, Lionel easing him down on his back, then engulfing his sex once again. He inhaled the sweet fragrance coming off his son's skin, rubbing his beard into the hairless balls, Lex gasping in response. Little licks on the soft skin brought sweat to his tongue, Lexs' temperature rising as did his desire. "Fuck me. I want you to put your dick in me and ram me into tomorrow. Hard, fast, don't hold back. Do it!" he demanded, voice rough and low. 

Grabbing the lube out of the nightstand, Lionel slicked his fingers, then slid them down to the balls, cupping them in his hand. The tight little hole, damp with sweat and the precum from Lexs' sex that had slid down into the crevice. One finger slid home, then two as Lex arched into the touch. "Three, I want three," Lex whispered as he spread his legs wide to let his father kneel between them. Lionel stretched and scissored, watching the flush spread over the body under his. Gray eyes stared at him, glassy with passion. Hips thrusting into his hands, fingers on his nipples, pinching and scratching, Lex crying out as Lionel hit his gland, pressing hard, sending sparks through the aroused body. "Now!" And he took his son in hand, raised his hips and entered the tight sheathe, inch at a time, Lex trying to hasten the entry but too awkward to do so. 

"Easy, Lex, easy. I don't want to hurt you. As soon as you're ready, I'll fuck you hard and fast. You're too tight. It's been too long since I've taken you this way, almost four months. You're used to slow and gentle and so am I now." He sped up, each thrust taking him deeper into the body he so loved, Lex panting as he reached up and pulled his father down for a kiss, tongue licking and teeth biting. Lionel threw his head back as Lex squeezed his inner muscles, setting a rhythm that drove his father wild. 

Lionel braced himself, coarse hair rubbing on the sensitive stretched skin of his lover's belly. His legs began to shake from the strain of supporting his body above Lex's. He sat back, lifting slender legs over his shoulders and ramming home again, grunts coming from his chest. Lex's head rolled back and forth, cries coming from the outstretched throat, hands digging into Lionel's forearms, nails cutting flesh. He was in heaven. He had missed this, the roughness of the first fuck, the sharp edge of pain from the hard thrusts making him dizzy with need. One final drive into Lex, a hoarse cry, and Lionel pumped his seed deep into his son, Lex following seconds after with a loud cry of completion. Cum smeared on both of them, warm and slippery. 

"God, that was so good, just what I needed. You've been treating me like some fragile flower and I just wanted fucked into the mattress. Thank you, Daddy. I love you." Pressing up for a kiss, they both laughed as Emily kicked, hard, Lionel bending down to kiss her through the cum drenched skin. His tongue ran over the smooth skin, not wanting to waste a single drop of his son's essence. The taste clung to his tongue, a mixture of sweet and sour, his addiction. 

He rolled off the bed, fetching a soft cloth and wiping Lex off, making sure he was clean and dry. Cleaning himself up, he drained the tub and turned off the light. He brought the tube of cherry flavored lube to the bed, dropping it by Lex. As soon as they recovered, he wanted what Lex had promised in the tub. 

"Get down here. Just let me catch my breath. You'll have to ride me somehow. I don't think I can reach you any other way. Little Miss Emily kind of gets in the way. I like when you do me from behind but that won't work for me doing you. I'm willing to entertain any suggestions." Lex drew his father close, hand running through the long mane of hair, tangling in the curls at the nape. Damp with sweat, they clung to his fingers. He stroked the long, flaccid cock, knowing that his father loved to be touched softly after he had come. So sensitive, so quick to respond to his son's touch, trying to rise again. 

"Well, I know of one way but we won't be able to be face to face. I can mount you backwards. You can control me by holding onto my hips and I know I won't be bumping into Emily. I can suck your toes that way...running my tongue over your arch, biting your heel, sucking..." Lionel knew that Lex would agree to anything as long he got his fetish fulfilled. Long, delicate boned feet, slender toes that begged to be laved and suckled, made love to with tongue and lips. Who said Lex was the only one with the toe obsession? 

They lay together until they had both cooled, sweat drying on their bodies. Lex whimpered as Lionel stroked his cock, cupping the soft ballsac in his palm, fingers stroking the sensitive perineum, feeling it shiver with his touch. His own cock was rising, pressing against Lex's thigh, making a smear of precum on his pale skin. "Help me on my back, Dad, rolling over isn't quite so easy anymore." Lionel helped Lex shift to his back, then tucked a pillow along each side to support his stomach. His cock leaked a steady stream unto the bed, aching once again for release. As he slicked Lex, he watched him swipe at the glistening tip, a strand of precum gleaming in the air when he brought the finger to his mouth. "Sweet nectar." 

Lionel turned around, straddling Lex, his long back shining with sweat. He shivered as nails raked down the smooth expanse, red streaks marking the trail. He jerked as he felt fingers at his hole, slick, and smelled the cherry fragrance as it drifted upwards. One, two, three, slender digits spreading and easing the tight channel open. He couldn't see what Lex was doing facing this way, the anticipation of each unknown movement heightening the sensations. Heat spread through his body as the talented fingers crooked and found his sweet spot, again and again. "Jack yourself. I can't reach. Make yourself harder for me, taste yourself on your tongue, let it slide down your throat." Each word accompanied by a thrust of the fingers in his ass. He felt Lex push on his hips. He lifted, then reached down to guide the shaft into his body. They had never done it this way before. He heard Lex strangle a gasp as he slid home, the new position making the angle different, the thick blue vein pressing against Lionel's pelvic bone as he shifted to ease the sex into his body. Sinking slowly, he engulfed the slick sex, each stroke hitting his prostrate, making him cry out, arching his back until he thought it would crack from the strain. 

"Keep moving Dad. I can't really move that well...you'll have to do all the work. I want to try this again after the baby. When I can move and roll and make you come screaming my name." He raised his knees, Lionel supporting himself, using them to lift and lower himself on Lex's shaft, then pushed them down, laying almost flat to reach the slender feet he had promised to ravish. As he sucked each toe, running his tongue along the sensitive webbing, he felt the cock in him swell even more. Lex was panting, moans interspersed, low and deep. He was beyond thinking, lust taking his reason. "Yeah...more...my god, your tongue...there...Dadddd!" He screamed out as Lionel bit down on the curved instep, teeth sinking into soft flesh. He felt the cum filling his ass as Lex screamed. He clenched his ass muscles, milking the erupting sex until it emptied, pulsating in his sheathe, cum running down his inner thigh to pool on Lexs'. He continued his exploration of Lex's feet until they drew away...too much sensation now for Lex to handle. "No more Daddy, no more. Come for me, please. Turn so I can see you...watch you as you come for me. And in me." 

Lionel pulled off, his hole twitching as it tried to keep the wet cock deep inside him. He turned around, kneeling between Lex's bent knees on the bed, jacking his cock. Fingers came to join his, making a tunnel for the sex to move into, slick and hot. "Come up here. I want you in my mouth when you come." Lex whispered his request, voice hoarse from shouting. Lionel crawled up alongside him, bringing his cock over the open mouth. God, Lex had a mouth that could kill you and make you happy as you died. He sucked Lionel down, opening his throat around him, swallowing each inch that was pushed into his soft gullet. He looked up into blue eyes, dark with desire for him, reaching for Lionel's hand. Clasping fingers, he worked the sex in his mouth, tongue sliding over the heavy vein, teeth nipping the red tip, knowing his father liked just that little tinge of pain. He slid his other hand up, cupping the heavy ballsac, rolling the pendulous pouch in his fingers, then squeezing carefully. He felt them harden, the cock in his mouth spraying more precum over his tongue...then he swallowed, hard, working his throat muscles. Hot salty fluid shot into his mouth, almost faster than he could swallow, some spilling over his lips, running over his face to pool on the indentation of his collarbone. Lionel slid down on the bed, head on Lex's chest, trying to catch his breath. 

"Maybe not quite in the right order, but I think I delivered as promised. Sucked you, fucked you and made you scream. Not bad for a pregnant man, huh Dad?" Lionel lifted his head, grinning ear to ear, then pressed a kiss onto Lex's tummy. "Emily, your pappa is a very talented man. Thank god he's mine." 

"Go to sleep...you're babbling. And don't talk dirty to our girl. We don't want her ending up like us, Mr. Potty Mouth. We want her to be a little lady, sweet and kind, polite and always being nice to people." Lex smacked Lionel on the ass as he slid up on the bed, covering them up. "What are you laughing at?" 

"She'll end up being a little hellcat just like you. And I couldn't wish for a better child than that. You gave me gray hairs and a bad stomach for years, but I knew it was only making you stronger, readying you for the life you were meant to have, as my son and heir...and my lover. Now go to sleep...Emily missed her nap with all this commotion going on all around her." They snuggled together, Lionel spooning behind Lex, hand resting on Emily Ann Lillian Luthor, and almost felt her laugh. 'That's my girl.' 

* * *

Lex was taking a nap, his due date only two weeks away. He was uncomfortable in any position he slept in and was thankful when he could nap for a few minutes through the day or the night. Lionel was tired, waking with Lex when he got up, helping him to the bathroom or to the kitchen for a snack raid during the night. He took a nap at the office, after lunch for at least an hour, threats of dismemberment if he was disturbed for anything or anyone but Lex. Or Clark. 

He sat with said young man today. They had eaten lunch together, Clark off from school for Thanksgiving break. He had finished his chores in record time and sped over to the Castle, anxious to see Lex. He had been x-raying the baby, seeing her grow every day, bigger and bigger, all her little fingers and toes perfect. 

Lionel took a sip of his coffee, sighing at its rich taste. What a wonderful thing, coffee. Maybe he should buy a coffee farm and have his own personal supply. He yawned yet again. Clark smiled at him, yawning right along with him. Lex had been up all night, and so had they. Five phone calls on the cell Lionel had bought Clark in case he was ever needed. He had finally just gotten up and come over. Then went home again and did his work, not even saying he had been gone. Jonathan still didn't care for Luthors all that much and no use pissing him off more than he already was about Clark's frequent visits. 

"Clark, a couple of months ago when you were here, you mentioned that you hoped that you never got so cranky if you got pregnant. Then lately you've said that you want a baby now. Have the meteors mutated you in some way that you can get pregnant? Or was that just you teasing Lex?" Lionel sipped at his brandy, watching the young man who meant so much to his son, and to him. 

Clark sat back, knowing that he had made the slip...stupid, stupid...that was him, mouth before brain, every time. He knew that Lionel had figured out something was different about him, but he had all that Kryptonite in his safe, or did, if he hadn't moved it after the break in that night. He shook his head when he remembered that little backstabbing incident between father and son. One-up-manship, thy name is Luthor. It had taken two months before the men had talked to each other, Lionel moving back to Metropolis, still blind as a result of the tornadoes that had devastated Smallville, and highly pissed off at his son. And Lex had just turned morose, sitting and drinking for hours on end until Clark had thrown away all his booze. And then called Lionel. And then told him to. Get. His. Shit. Together. And then put Lex in the limo, sat on him, and had them driven to the Condorde Inn, halfway to Metropolis, where Lionel was waiting. Then stood in front of the door and listened as they made up. And turned nine shades of red. He ran all the way home, trying to cool off. Oh, yeah, Mr. Cool. And Lionel was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. 

"Sorry, just drifting. Lionel, do you still have those refined meteor rocks in your safe? I have to know the answer before I tell you anything else. And I have to know that you'll keep whatever I tell you just between you, me, and Lex. Will you answer me truthfully?" He watched as Lionel sat still, pondering his question, brandy forgotten. The little cigar he liked to smoke when Lex wasn't around smoldered in the ashtray, its cherry fragrance drifting over to Clark. 

"No, Clark, I don't. I got rid of them when I knew they made you ill. I have to tell you the truth. I was faking my blindness at that time. I wanted to see what was going on around me without anyone knowing. Like I told Lex, you see so much more when people think you can't see what they're up to. I saw you throw that murderer across the office, then collapse when you got too close to the bars. And your mother had you burn your file that I had compiled on you. I saw everything, but I already knew you were special. You had saved my son, who is my life. And nothing would be beyond my realm to help you and your family in any way. I had that information to learn about you...but I didn't know that the rocks did that. I'm using them in experiments, not all of them quite legal, but I would never deliberately harm you. You have to believe me. And I think that I also know something else about you, Clark. Are you what came down in that little ship that Hamilton showed me in his lab? It would all make sense, after I saw you in the office, and put it together with the information I already had. Are you an alien?" 

Standing up, Clark walked around the room, his hands running through his hair. 'God, he knew everything. All these years of hiding, being careful, keeping the deepest part of himself hidden out of fear, and Lionel knew everything!' He stopped in front of the leather chair, eyes dark green and fearful, and stared down at Lionel. "Yes," was all he answered. Simple, short, and the truth. For once in his life, he wasn't going to lie. He had enough of lying, hurting Lex each and every time he did it. No more. No more. 

Lionel nodded crisply, picking up his cigar again. "Good, that's settled. Now we can move forward. No more lies on either side, Clark, not on mine nor on Lex's. Fair enough?" Clark nodded, hand out to Lionel. They shook, eyes meeting. Lionel saw a man in front of him, not a seventeen year old boy. A man who had lived his whole life as a secret, hiding his abilities, stifling himself, protecting others when he could... a good man who was his son's best friend and confidante, and now about to learn what it meant to be loved by a Luthor. 

He got up, taking Clark by the arm. "Let's walk in the garden. Lex is asleep, thank God, but he'll wake up hungry as usual, in about an hour. That gives us plenty of time to talk. Now about that ship..." 

They had walked and talked for over two hours in fact, only going in when Lex had yelled at them about leaving a starving mother to fend for himself. Like he didn't have the ability to lift a fork to his mouth. Brat. 

They ate and talked, Lionel telling Lex the latest about the companies, both his and LexCorp, the mergers going through with WayneTech, owned by Bruce Wayne, the weird friend of Lexs' from prep school. His old lover, he had told Lionel, was not crazy, just a little 'strange'. Strange was putting it mildly. Wayne scared Lionel, not an easy feat. He was too intense, too dark, too dangerous. And he had slept with his son, the most serious transgression of all. 

Clark pushed his chair back. He exchanged a glance with Lionel, who nodded. It was time. "Lex, I need to say something to you. Lionel and I were talking earlier and I think its time for you to know who you've been friends with for three years. I want you to let me finish what I have to say before you give your response, okay? This is very important to me and our continuing relationship. And please don't judge me, please." 

Lex took his father's hand, reassured as he squeezed it gently. Clark was looking nervous and afraid, hands wringing in his lap. "Don't be afraid. Just tell me flat out and I won't interrupt. If Dad knows and is still here, it can't be that bad, right?" 

Taking a deep breath, Clark told him everything. The ship, the meteor shower, the abilities that kept appearing as he aged, his fears of being the 'freak' who could never love or be loved. The hiding, the lies that tore him apart every day of his life. His parents giving up their lives to care for him. The grandfather that didn't even know his grandson because his parents had been too afraid to let him close. The hate for himself when he realized how many times he had hurt Lex while under the influence of the red meteor rock, Kryptonite, as he told the men its true name. He explained how the key had given him access to the ship, and also the ability to know the language of the caves, and how he had lied yet again to protect himself. And he told them of Dr. Virgil Swann and how he had been the one to tell him of his home planet. How Dr. Hamilton had tried to kill him and how he had killed instead. Everything poured out of him, like a river that had been released from his soul, pushing all these years to be set free from its restraints. The dam had come down and would stay there. He had no regrets. This was finally set right. 

It took over an hour, Lex not interrupting once, only coming over to sit by him and hold his hand. Lionel held the other, one arm around his shoulders, giving reassurance the few times he almost broke down. When he was finally silent, he sat back, eyes closed, head aching. Would Lex still be his friend? 

"Clark, as Spock once said to Captain Kirk: 'You have always been and will continue to be, my friend.' How could I not accept you as my friend for life, and my father's. You mean so much to me; I could never give you up. Now that we know, we can protect you, keep you from harm. And get rid of those meteor rocks. Kryptonite, you called it? The green and the red have to be gathered up and destroyed. And Dad, you have to quit messing around with them. If they cause mutations, you have to quit exposing yourself to them, and all the scientists you have working on them. I won't lose you to them." He touched the tears running down Clark's cheek. "Everything will be all right, Clark, we'll make it so, don't worry." 

And Clark believed...and knew he loved them. 

* * *

The sun was shining through the windows of the office, the stained glass making patterns on the parquet floor. Lionel and Clark were sitting down after playing pool, the sun making them both sleepy. Lionel played with Clark's hair, the dark head lying on his lap. He was glad that Clark was comfortable enough to relax around him this much. "Lionel, I need to tell you something." Clark took Lionel's fingers in his own. 

"That day when I burst in on you and Lex making love, I never meant to embarrass you or him. I just felt drawn to kiss your child, listen to her heartbeat. Something in me is driving me toward having a baby. When I see him, my body aches to carry a life inside, to complete me. I don't know if it's because I'm the only survivor of my home, that I have to create another Kryptonian to continue the line, or if it's just my body kicking into its reproductive cycle. I need a baby, it's an almost constant pain to be without..." He trailed off, Lionel rubbing circles on his back, relaxing him. "I want a child too. And I don't know if I can. Will you help me?" 

"And you want it be Lex's, don't you? You want to have Lex's baby in your body, growing, living, breathing, being one with you? Tell, me, do you love my son?" 

"I love Lex, yes, for a long time now. I was so confused over my feelings for Lana and Chloe, simply because I didn't think I could handle being in love with him. But my body wanted him, my heart cried out for him." He glanced up at Lionel under his long lashes, seeing the smile come on his face. 

"I told him you loved him. He loves you too, Clark. He and I share a special bond that no one can ever break, but I know I can be capable of sharing his love with someone who deserves it...and you, Clark Kent, certainly deserve it. You've saved his life so many times, I can't keep track anymore. You make his heart happy, his steps light when he falters, his life more joyful. I will accept any part you want to play in his life, gladly and happily." 

Clark lowered his head back down on the firm thighs, thinking, his fingers twisting a stray thread on his shirt. 'What if Lionel rejects my idea? Can I sure of his feelings once I ask?' Nodding his head, he sat up, taking both of Lionel's hands in his. "What if I tell you Lex is not the only Luthor I'm in love with?" He sat stock still, unsure as he watched the emotions chase across the older man's face. 

"You love me too? But why? Surely an old man like me can't be attractive to a vital young man such as yourself." Clark took shaking hands in his, fingers tight, and looked into scared blue eyes, so like the ones of the other Luthor he adored. 

"Such a question, Lionel, to think that you couldn't be loved by me. That cheapens the love that Lex feels for you. He is only six years older than me and has loved you most of his life. Surely you don't believe his love is lessened by the fact that you are almost fifty years old. You are the epitome of a man: strong, vital, intelligent, a quick mind and a faster wit, and so handsome you make my heart pound when I see you. And I want you. I also want to be with Lex, if he would accept me into both of your lives. I want a child with you or with him. I would be honored to bear one with either of the men I love. Please don't reject me. Let me talk to Lex, tell him of my feelings, both for him and you. Give us a chance to love. Please let me be a part of you, to love you, and cherish you both." 

Lionel, still stunned by the revelation, felt the large hand on the back of his neck drawing him close. He had no power to resist, the lush mouth, the pink tongue licking the open lips...he wanted them. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, a soft sigh escaping as he was lost in the fresh taste of the young man in his arms. And he knew that somehow, Clark had decided who he wanted, and had opened his heart, hoping to be accepted. And he was, oh, how he was. This sweet boy, hurting for so many years, who he had come to love in such a different way than Lex, had captured his heart. He drew back, the jade eyes looking into his, love shining out, the smile soft and kind, lips kiss swollen and moist. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it Lionel? I love your mouth, want it on my body, making me shake and cry out...and come with your name on my lips. Now, I have to talk to Lex." 

Lionel took his hand, leading him into the hallway. "We'll talk to him together." 

When they found him in the sunroom, he knew something was up. Lionel was holding Clark's hand, thumb brushing the palm as they walked. A lover's touch, intimate...the need to touch, even if lightly, the person you loved. As Lionel had touched him over the years, at parties, dinners, or benefits. Just a light brush of the fingertips on his back, or a brush against his hand by his side...and he knew he was loved. 

"Lex, we want to talk to you about something. We were discussing what happened when Clark walked in on us. Making love on the rug. When he..." Lionel trailed off, seeing Lex watching Clark closely, seeing the dampness of unshed tears in his eyes. 

"When he kissed my stomach. And laid his head on me to hear Emily's heartbeat. I didn't mind; in fact, it thrilled me that Clark wasn't disgusted by my appearance." 

Clark's head snapped up, eyes wide in shock. "God, you're beautiful! Your body is filled with life, a baby to bring you and Lionel so much happiness. I wanted to touch you, your skin, so soft and pink from the bath...the scent you were putting out from your arousal. It inflamed me so much I had to leave or I would have..." He looked away, face flushed. Lex turned him by his chin, tilting his head to see into his eyes. 

"Would have what? Tell me, no secrets anymore, we agreed, right?" Clark nodded, taking Lex's fingers in his own, brushing a kiss across the knuckles, hearing Lex's breathing speed up. 

"I would have told you I loved you, and wanted you, and craved your touch on my body. That I've loved you for months but was too scared to tell you. Lex Luthor and the farmboy, what a combination! And I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Or mine and Lionel's...he means too much to me to get in the middle of the two of you and how you feel about each other." 

Lex slid into Clark's lap, trusting his strength to hold his now quite bulky body. "And what if we want you in the middle? I can see that things have already changed between you and Dad. You're comfortable with him holding your hand and touching you. I want you to be comfortable with even more. With us, together, both in life and in our bed, if that's what you want. And I think you do. Truth?" 

"Yes, to both. I want you both, love you both, need you both. You've become so very much a part of my life, I can't contemplate living without either one of you. I may be only seventeen, but I know what I need, what I crave. I need to find a mate, to consummate the union, to have a child. It's in my genes, driving me. And I found two men that I love beyond all others, who I think, even after all they know about me, love me enough to give me what I need to go on with my life, no matter where it leads. I want us." 

Lex stood, Clark helping him up. "And you shall have what you need...and want. And know that we will love you forever. Now let's try to make you that baby!" 

Clark picked Lex up, carrying him up the stairs, Lionel following. Desire thrummed through his body, sex hard and aching against his too tight jeans. He could smell the arousal wafting off Lex and Lionel both, its scent so intoxicating to his enhanced senses. He kicked open the door, Lionel locking it behind them. He sat Lex on his feet, steadying him as he swayed. And he kissed him for the very first time and was lost in his taste, his flavor, his unique scent... "I don't know what to do. I've never..." Lex motioned his dad closer, pulling him up against Clark's back, his own hard belly bumping into Clark's equally hard cock, jeans tented and damp as precum leaked freely, soaking the heavy fabric. 

Lex unbuttoned the flannel shirt, then ran his fingers under the red t-shirt, pulling it up over Clark's head. Bending his head, he sucked on a nipple, bringing it to a hard, wet peak, then moved to the other, licking it to the same state. His hand was rubbing against the leaking cock, Clark's hips thrusting of their own accord. Lionel ran his tongue up and down the damp back, the sweat sweet on his tongue, possibly a result of Clark's heritage. Even his arousal had a sweet aroma...and Lionel wanted to taste it. He slid to his knees, moving to kneel between Lex and Clark, unzipping the jeans, pulling them down, along with the light blue boxers. He stared at the uncut cock, precum dripping, hard and long...and huge. And his mouth watered. He felt Lex's hand on his shoulder, moving him away to see. And heard his gasp as he saw what Clark had to offer. This was going to hurt one of them, and he shivered as he imagined that organ plundering his ass, pumping into him until he called out Clark's name as he orgasmed. 

Lex swayed, partly from passion, partly because he was too far along to be comfortable on his feet for very long. Clark picked him up again, moving to the bed and carefully laying him out on top. He removed the flat scuffs, then slid down the soft silk trousers that Lex had taken to wearing the last couple of months. Without underwear, as Clark found out as he glanced up the long legs. Lionel moved to the head of the bed, unbuttoning the loose matching shirt, Lex lifting to ease it off his body. He turned his head, looking at his father, wondering if he was too big to appeal to their new lover. How could Clark want him looking like this? And he stopped that thought as Clark sucked him down in one swallow, nose hitting the bottom of his tight belly. And held him there, deep in the soft throat, not breathing for over a minute, sucking, massaging the hard sex with his tongue. And Lex screamed his release, not even being touched anywhere else on his body. His seed slid down Clark's throat, being swallowed without hesitation. 'That answered that question, didn't it?' 

Clark lay between them, cocooned in their arms. He had helped Lionel undress, each piece of clothing removed revealing the lean, hard body, hair thick and curly, lightly sprinkled with gray. Then had joined Lex on the bed, pulling Lionel down alongside to cuddle close. 

"Is there any way that...both of you could be in me at the same time?" Clark glanced sideways at Lionel, still a little awed at his appearance, his sheer power revealed in his nakedness, the tight body and firm muscles no indication of his age, only his strength. And this magnificent man wanted Clark, the little nobody farmboy alien, from Hicksville, Kansas. Then he looked over at Lex and again asked the same question: he wanted Clark? How could one man get so lucky? And about to be fucked by them both if the nods were any indication of their willingness to please Clark in his request. 

"I'm sure we can figure out some way to make you happy, Clark. I can't maneuver my body around too well, that's the only problem. The usual way would be to make a sandwich, you being the filling. But there's no way I can reach you. Dad, you've done a lot of threeways over the years, help us out here." Lex was draped over Clark, hand idling stroking the huge cock, not wanting Clark to come yet. And to torment him a little too, as he grinned up at his friend. Who glared at him as the hand stopped moving. 

"You keep talking like that and I'll come. And I want to wait until you're both in me. Lionel, it's not nice to laugh at someone who loves you. And whose virgin ass you're about to fuck." Clark yanked Lionel down into a hard kiss, hand tight in his mane. The other went around his back, tracing the hard knobs of his spine, then running down to cup his ass. 

"I'm not laughing at you, sweet boy," he gasped out as Clark finally released his mouth. "You're seventeen, eighteen in a few days. I'm sure you come at least five times a day when you jerk off. Am I right?" Clark turned his head, mumbling. "What did you say? Come on, you're with us, tell us..." Lionel teased, tongue licking into the curved part of the ear turned towards him, biting into the soft lobe. 

"Ten...ten times a day, okay! At home, at school, every time I think of either one of you naked in the bathroom on that rug, cocks hard, Lex open and wanting fucked. Okay, make you happy to know how sex crazed I am?" He blushed a brilliant red, the color spreading to his chest, breath coming fast and hard, little pants of air puffing Lionel's hair as he lowered to take the plush lips once more. 

"Absolutely ecstatic. It makes me hot to know that we excite you into orgasm that many times a day. That you want us that much, to pleasure yourself thinking of us. So you can come as many times as you want. Now let me think how this will have to work." The young men watched as thoughts were formed, analyzed, discarded, then saw the eyes sparkle at one particular idea. "I think I know a way." He gazed at Clark, then pulled him close, holding him. "And what else is bothering you, sweet one?" 

"I'm a little afraid." Whispered softly, into the warm neck. He felt Lionel rear back, finger tipping up his chin. He remembered the first time Lex had taken him, the love for his son, knowing that this act would complete them, but also knowing the fear at being taken for the very first time. "We won't hurt you, I promise. This is out of our love for you, and you for us. This is love, Clark, just love." 

He kissed the open mouth, caressing the large body until it relaxed, then felt the hands of his son join in. Between them both they soon had Clark panting for air, hips moving, cock leaking precum, the dark red head shining under the foreskin. "Now, I want you both now...in me." 

Lionel moved around on the bed, adjusting, making corrections. "I'm sorry that this to be so planned out for your first time but we can't risk hurting Lex or Emily. After she's born we can get truly creative. Oh, and Lex, I haven't done that many threesomes in my life, at least not after I married your mother...and then became your lover. So I'm a little rusty here." 

Lex was put on his side, legs straight for now, the long bodypillow against his back for support. Clark moved back against his chest for a quick kiss over his shoulder then bent almost in half, Lionel positioning him, Lex's cock pressed into the crevice of his ass. Lionel slid into Clark's arms, their cocks rubbing, smearing precum on their sweaty bellies, the thick hair matting on Lionel's groin from it. 

"Lex, lift your leg over Clark's hip. Clark, drape your leg over me, that's it. Now, I think this will work. Lex, stay still. Clark and I will do all the moving once we get started. Now I want a kiss from my son." Lex dragged him down, tongue licking inside, tasting Clark and his father mixed together. His cock was so hard, aching to be encased in hot flesh, wanting release. He reached out to grab Clark, pulling him down into the embrace, hearing the hiss as his large sex rubbed on the sheets, leaving a damp smear of thick fluid. He was so ready, he was sizzling with it. "Now Daddy, now." 

Lionel snagged the lube, popping open the cap. "Clark, get on your hands and knees for now. I have to stretch you out. I don't know what exactly you are familiar with, but we can teach you along the way." 

Clark looked back over his shoulder and grinned that megawatt smile. "Hey, I have internet! I know every gay porn site, along with some very interesting, very detailed instructions manuals under 'Sexual Positions for Couples' in the Self-Help index. I know about stretching but I know my body too. You can't hurt me. I'll feel the sensations but no pain. But keep...doing...that...please." He groaned as two fingers slicked him inside, searching and finding the sensitive gland. He arched his back, Lionel's name bursting from his throat, sparks going off in his head. 'They had no idea what this felt like in those books' he thought, right before he went into mental meltdown. 'No idea.' 

His body followed Lionel's pushing and prodding, his brain still short-circuited, ass tingling from the fingers stretching him out yet. Lex's hand joined in, stroking his sex, pinching the tip, cupping his balls. He threw his head back, resting on Lex's shoulder for the moment, then bending as his other lover urged him into position. "Lex is going in first, he's slimmer than me, but longer. When you get used to him, I'll enter you. Don't let us hurt you." He nodded at Lex, who held onto Clark's waist, his father reaching around to spread the cheeks, exposing the wet hole, stretched for his entrance. He slid the head in, holding still as Clark adjusted to the feeling. He moved when Clark pushed back, urging him onward. Inch by careful inch, until he was fully sheathed in the tight warmth of the virgin ass. He rocked back and forth, the pillow behind him giving him the leverage he needed to move. Clark moaned softly as he wallowed in the sensations flooding his body. He was in heaven, his ass filled by the man he loved, and about to be more so by his other lover, the man he adored. His eyes flicked open, looking straight into Lionel's. "Your turn." 

Lifting the heavy leg over his hip, Lionel pressed close, cock slicked, precum mixing in. He waited until Lex had slid halfway out then pushed the head in, pausing as Clark stiffened. "Go ahead...just surprised at how it felt. You're thicker." The leg wrapped tighter, pulling him in, sex gliding along Lex's slick one, until he was fully seated, groin hair rubbing against the large ballsac. Lex thrust again, shallow and slow, his cock pressing his father's larger one. One final surge and he was flush against the filled hole. Clark was panting non-stop, beyond anything but animal urges now. He was on overload, senses burning, his brain trying to understand the sensations but being overwhelmed by the body, that just wanted to move...to feel..to fuck. 

Alternating, Lex and Lionel began thrusting, each cock moving in opposite directions. They joined hands to jack Clark, his moans deep and primal, his body jerking with each movement. One final squeeze and he erupted into their hands, coating them with thick, sweet-smelling cum, overflowing fingers and running down linked arms to drip on the bed. The muscles in his ass massaged the hard cocks filling him, Lionel screaming out his release as they tightened almost painfully around him. Lex followed, his cry joining his father's. They were held fast, Clark's ass not releasing them, their seed deep inside him. It only relaxed when he passed out from the sensations flooding him, mind finally giving him the release he needed. Lionel and Lex slid out, then wrapped their arms around Clark. His eyelids finally opened, his eyes dark blue, startling them both. They changed back to green as the heartbeat slowed, the breathing coming back to normal. 

"I love you both. You are my world now. Don't ever let me go." He fell asleep, still between them. The two lovers exchanged a kiss, then Lionel reached for the blanket to cover them up. 

* * *

"Hey, wake up...someone better wake up...NOW!" Lex half screamed the last word out, startling the two men in bed with him. Clark hit the floor, sheet wrapped around his legs. Lionel jerked awake, the cry bringing him out of a very pleasant dream involving Lex, Clark, and a very large can of whipped cream...with strawberry sauce...and what was his son screeching about now? He glanced over, waking completely as he saw the look of alarm on Lex's face as he clutched his stomach. Clark scrambled back on the bed as he saw it too. 

"Baby wants out. Get...me...to...the lab. Call MingWa." He wailed as another pain hit him. The womb was ready to be excised, Emily wanting to be brought into this world but no way out of the artificial world she had lived in for nine months. 'Nine long months and she wanted out now, people!' She kicked her mother again, sending Lex to the floor, Clark catching him before he fell. Lionel sprinted naked down the hall, pounding on Dr. MingWa's door. He had moved into the mansion, along with his entire staff, the week before, ready to operate at a moment's notice. He opened the door, not even raising an eyebrow at Lionel's appearance. "May I assume it's time?" he asked, having heard the cry from Lex, waking him from a light sleep. He only dozed, knowing Lex was close and would need him fully awake to remove Emily. 

Lionel motioned toward their bedroom door, Clark entering the hallway carrying Lex in his arms. All speech had fled, his mouth moving but no words. "Baby...coming" finally came out, sounding like a frog croaking, MingWa smiling at the normally reserved man, accept around his lovers. He went and got shoes on, looking at Lionel, then at Clark. "Bring him downstairs, then get dressed, the lab's cool." He led the way, knocking on doors as he went. "Baby's coming...baby's coming..." Lionel finally realized he was still naked when Sheila looked him up and down, admiringly, then gawked at Clark. He ran back to their room and grabbed pajama bottoms, throwing his on and carrying Clark's. Lex would be stripped anyway so he was fine naked. But no one had better look at him too closely. They were doctors but Lex was...his. 

They were sat in the hallway, out of the way as Lex was taken into the operating room that had been set up months ago for the birth. An incubator sat ready, heated. Soft music played, a light rose fragrance filling the room, soothing to the baby after birth, according to the research Clark had found online. Lex was still yelling, the womb contracting, Emily pushing against his organs, wanting out now, dammit. Lex wanted to be awake, to see his daughter. Putting him under, Dr. MingWa began to cut. Sheila held back the outer skin, the two other doctors severing the connections, lasers sealing them to be used again. Lex wanted two more babies. 

The pulsating sac came into view, Emily struggling to free herself but failing. The womb was reinforced with polymer threads, 1000 count, strong enough to withstand a football player's kick, let alone a small girl. He lifted her out, putting her on the heated tray, then sliced open her resting place for nine months. She waved her arms, then her feet, free at last to move. He sent Ben out to get Lionel, wanting him to see his daughter and cut her cord. He turned as he came in, holding Emily in his arms, bloody and damp. Lionel cried, remembering Lex and Julian, his sons, as Lillian looked on, sweet Lillian. Now their son had given him a daughter, part of them both, blood ties so strong they could never be severed. He put on the gown offered, and the sterile gloves, moving to take the scalpel in his hands. "Cut right here, by my finger." MingWa watched as the cord was cut, a clamp put on quickly. "Now, may I present your daughter, Emily Ann Lillian Luthor. Lex, your daughter, Lionel, your daughter. Emily, your daddies." 

Lex reached out a shaky finger..."Hi, little girl. I'm your Mamma." He glanced up at Lionel, seeing the tears, then over at the door, where Clark was looking in. "Get Clark. He's part of this family too." Ben handed Clark a gown, donned hastily. He moved into the room, brushing a hand over Lex's scalp gently, wiping the sweat off his brow. He bent and placed a soft kiss on his lips, murmuring "I love you" as he breathed in the scent of his lover. He turned toward Lionel, gazing at Emily in his arms. So beautiful, so tiny, and so perfect. 

"You need to leave now. I have to stitch Lex up and Emily needs to be checked by her pediatrician." He motioned toward Dr. Emory, who took Emily into her arms, moving her to the towel covered scale. "Eight pounds, 6 ounces, 23 inches long. Ten toes, ten fingers, present and accounted for." Her nose was cleaned out, eyes flushed, then wrapped in a soft pink cloth. Lionel and Clark were ushered out the door, looking back as three doctors began the process of closing Lex's abdomen. The remnants of the womb were still laying on the tray, the placenta glistening. It would be saved for testing, the results helping to further any future developments the team might make. Lex waved at them, then lay back as the mask was put over his face, putting him out completely. 

Lionel and Clark looked at each other. And knew life would never be the same. Thank God. 

* * *

Lionel woke slowly, feeling warm skin against his back. And an equally warm body pressed into his chest, a heavy arm draped over his belly. He shifted, getting murmurs of complaint from both young men. "Dad, it's too early to be up. Go back to sleep." His grumpy son, glad to be getting some sleep now that Emily slept through the night, or at least part of it. "Yeah, Lionel, go back to sleep. I don't have to be home until 11 today, and I want to be lazy." Clark, his soft whisper brushing the coarse hair on Lionel's chest, nipple hardening under the whispering lips. He sighed, realizing he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon, not with these two lazybones wrapped around him. 'And what's wrong with that, you silly man?' He went back to sleep. And the lazybones in question raised their heads and winked at each other. 

* * *

Lionel heard the door open to the nursery, glancing up to see Clark, face a little flushed from his run here. He had called him, telling him to come over. Nothing wrong, just some news. Lex sat on the floor, watching Lionel rock Emily. "Look who's here, Emily, your Uncle Clark. Clark, take a breath." Lex laughed as Clark gave him a glare of exasperation... he'd run over and they were just sitting there? 

Lionel set Emily down on the floor, little darling looking at her three favorite men in the world. She was nine and a half months old and everyone loved her... 'Unca Ark, Mamma, and Daddy. Even if she couldn't talk yet, she wasn't dumb, no, not her. She knew who people were. Even that grumpy Jonthan. And she loved Artha. Who rocked her and sang her songs. And who didn't make a face when she made poopa. Yeah, life was good.' She giggled, all the men joining in. 

"Well, what's the deal? Dad's pissed I left him with the pasture half cut, but what else is new? Nothing wrong with Em, is there?" Clark crawled over to Emily, tickling her under her chin. Fiery red hair, bright blue eyes, and the personality of both her fathers...demanding, bossy, and so full of love, she shone with it. God, he really wanted one of his own. Maybe soon. And it wasn't for lack of trying on any of their parts. 

He looked up at his two best friends and lovers, seeing the glee in their eyes. He sat back on his heels as Emily got to her hands and knees, then wobbled her way up to her feet. And. Took. Two. Steps. 'Hee...watch this people! I can walk!' And promptly fell down. On her butt, but she didn't mind. That's what diapers were for, padding. She waved her pudgy little hands, wanting back up. 'Hey, baby here wanting held.' At least Unca Ark understood, smiling as he picked her up. 'Phew, he smelled like those big things that made the funny sounds at the other house. Jonthan and Artha lived there, and they had toys.' 

"Oh, my god, did you see that? She walked, she took two steps. Where's the camera? Tell me you have a tape of that? When did she start?" Clark bounced Emily on his knee, still sitting cross legged on the rug. Such a beautiful baby, yes she was. 

"Yesterday, and yes, we took at least three memory cards full and at least two tapes. We even made you your own copy for home, so Jonathan and Martha can watch." Lex leaned down to take the little waving hand in his. "Such a smart baby...but then why wouldn't she be, she's a Luthor, after all. Isn't that right, Emily Ann Lillian Luthor? Come give Mamma a kiss." Squealing in joy, she waved her arms toward her Mamma, Unca Ark forgotten. 

"Lex, don't confuse her. I thought we discussed the 'Mamma' thing. She can't call you that when she starts to talk. And you're not a woman, obviously, so don't encourage her." Lionel watched his son commune with his girl, blue and gray eyes each adoring the other, Lex's love shining through. 

"I'm her mother, Lionel, face it. I carried her for nine months, I breastfed her until I got that shot to dry me up so I wouldn't leak all over my suits. And the world knows it after the press conference and symposium last year after she was born. I don't care if she wants to call me Mamma...I am. It hurts me when you say that, like I don't count. She's my baby, born of my body, and when she gets old enough she can decide for herself." 

Clark and Lionel exchanged glances, knowing that when Lex called his father by his first name, he was truly suffering in his heart. Lionel slid over on the couch, arm around Lex and Emily. "I'm sorry, love, truly sorry. I know you're the mother but I don't want her hurt or confused when she goes to school. If she calls you Mamma in front of the other children, they may tease her in class or during recess. I was just trying to think of her feelings." 

Lex got up, holding Emily close. "But what about mine? By the time she goes to school, this procedure would have been being done for at least four years. It won't be news; she won't be the only baby with a man for a mother. You know we have over 100 men lined up after we get approval from the Medical Board. Will they expect to give up the right to be called a mother? Just don't talk to me right now, Dad. I'm going to take Emily for a walk in the garden." Clark glared at Lionel as Lex took Emily out the French doors into the flower garden. His back was ramrod straight, a sure sign of his anger. 

"God, you blew it big time Lionel. You know who he feels about being called Mamma...he loves it. He went through surgery, then nine months of giving up his life, just so he could have that little girl. For you. So you could be a father again. And now you want to take it all away just because you might get embarrassed. And don't give me that bullshit about school and the kids. You don't want your 'male' son to be called Mamma or Mommy or Mother. He may be a man, but he bore her, he has the right. Get your head out of your ass; I thought better of you." He stalked out, looking for Lex. And his little 'niece'. 

Lionel was sitting at the kitchen table, smoking and drinking cider, when they came looking for him. He quickly put out the cigar, knowing the smoke still bothered Lex. He only smoked outside or in the kitchen with the exhaust fan running. The hazards of second hand smoke had been hammered into his brain by both Lex and Clark, literature popping up everywhere...on his desk, his office, even on his email. Now he limited it to only when he was upset or just slightly drunk. And never by the baby. 

Lex strode up to him, tear tracks on his face. "I love you but I can't take this anymore. This is how it's going to be. I will refer to myself as Mamma, Mom, the mother, whatever I want to call myself. You are Daddy, since you're mine too. Once Emily gets old enough to understand how she came to be, it will her decision alone as to what she wants to call me. If its Pappa, fine, if its Mom, that's great too. My name is listed as mother on the birth certificate. If you don't like it, tough shit. I love you but I won't budge on this. I didn't go through nine months of hell to have it all taken away from me...the joy of motherhood is mine to enjoy. And I won't give it up without a fight." He stood, arms crossed, feet braced. 

Lionel gazed at his son, eyes stinging with tears. He had hurt him deeply, the only person in the world, besides Clark, who loved him as he was, and he had made him cry. All over a name that rightfully belonged to him. The morning sickness, the pain of the surgery, both the implantation and the harvesting taking its toll on his body, then the joy when Dr. MingWa had handed him Emily. "Hello Mamma, here's your little girl." The look on his face, the radiance of seeing the little person he had carried in his body. And then to have it all ruined by a pigheaded man like himself. God, why didn't he leave him to rot in his own misery? He deserved it. He pinched his nostrils tight, trying not to cry. And saw Clark glare at him. 

"I understand, Lex, I do. I never meant to denigrate what you've gone through to have this lovely little girl of ours. Clark pretty much told me I was an asshole. And I agree. You are her mother, you carried her, you bore her, and you are the man that loves me enough to have more children with me. Can you forgive me?" 

Lex gave Emily to Clark, moving into his father's arms. "Yeah, but you're our asshole. Just don't you forget that. And when I thought about it, it wouldn't be fair if she got teased in school about calling me Mamma. I am a man, not a woman. In the house, I can be Mom but outside she'll have to learn to call me Pappa or some other version. You're her Daddy, that's not even in question." Lionel moved them to the kitchen windowseat, pulling him down into his lap. 

"I think we should give her the choice. Tell her what might happen, let her decide what she wants to tell the children. They'll probably know from their parents that a man birthed her, so it might not even be an issue. Like you said, by that time, the procedure will be commonplace. She might not be the only one in her class who was carried by a man by that time. And I trust her to not take any shit from anyone. In fact, knowing her temper even now, God help anyone who butts heads with our little girl!" 

Emily laughed, hearing her favorite men talking the right way again. No meany words, not yelling, no stomping around. Life was good again. And she was hungry. Again. Did no one know it was past her lunch? She poked at Unca Ark, fist banging on his head. 'Hey, hungry baby here!' And what was that smell? Unca Ark had a different smell around him, good smell, like fruit. Hmmm... 

* * *

Lionel moaned, his dick hurting, back screaming for relief. Clark was insatiable, aroused at a look, or a touch. He was in his mating phase, something the ship had told them when Clark had finally figured out the long tablet's purpose and learned how to access the AI. Lex had collapsed on the bed beside them, asleep after almost two straight hours of sex. Then it had been Lionel's turn, and he needed rest. He was too old for this. Or maybe not, as Clark's tongue stroked his damp cock, tickling the slit, licking out the taste of them both. He had come twice already, his balls aching as they emptied into the receptive ass. They didn't want to know who had fathered the child, both their seeds intermingling in Clark's birthing channel. DNA testing would come after the child had been born. He looked down at the dark head on his groin, warm breath on his damp, sticky cock, agile pink tongue still giving little cat like licks, trying to rouse once more. He ran his fingers in the damp hair, yanking slightly, pulling the head up until he could see the hazel eyes. "Not going to happen, my love. You wore me out." 

Lex had retreated to the main lab in the basement, using the Intranet linking Cadmus Labs and the Meyeng facility. He was aiding the new research that Dr. MingWa and his team had been working on. At least that was the excuse he used when he had crawled out of bed after waking. And crawled into the bathroom to soak. And then slipped out the connecting door to Lionel's bathroom and ran away. Little traitor. And he grinned as his cock gave a twitch and tried to rise. Maybe not so old after all. Clark grinned back. And purred. Big cats had nothing on Clark. 

* * *

It had been almost another nine months since Emily's birth. She was walking, talking and getting into mischief. And Lex wanted another baby. A boy this time, then a girl. He had scheduled the surgery after discussing it with Lionel and Clark, the newly developed womb that would allow him to give birth twice before it had to be removed. It had been done about three months ago, his belly just starting to show. Then he was done, three kids enough for anyone. He looked over at Clark, seeing the glow on his face, the radiance that seemed to emit its own energy, giving anyone a warm feeling when around him. He and Clark were laying on the bed, resting. 

"When are you going to tell your parents? It would be kind of nice before..." he trailed off as Clark grabbed him, kissing him silent. And Lionel thought he had been horny when he was pregnant. Clark was just as bad. But Clark was wearing them both out. And they couldn't have been more happy to indulge him. A pregnant alien was a very happy, very loving alien that wanted sex at least six times a day, then during the night if he could wake one of them up. When Lionel walked in, they got up for a hug. Their lover, their reason for living. And the father of their children, Clark not wanting to wait for the test. Lionel slid his arms around them both, his hand resting on the smalls of their backs, reaching for a kiss from both his lovers. "It better be tonight or no sex for you. Let's see how you like that blackmail. Hey, put me down!" He yelped as Clark moved at superspeed, stripping him and Lex before his sentence was even done. Guess they were going to be late...again... to dinner at the Kent's. He sighed as Clark's mouth sucked on his right nipple, Lex attached to the left. And. Didn't. Care. Who needed to eat? 

* * *

They arrived only 45 minutes late, Jonathan sniffing the air as they walked in. They had showered, so what was his problem? Lionel smiled politely, knowing that Clark still loved this 'person', the father who had raised him, along with Martha, to be the man he and Lex loved today. For that reason alone, he tolerated him. But if he said one word to hurt Clark... 

They ate the delicious dinner Martha had prepared, all of Lex's and Clark's favorites. They were drinking their after dinner coffee in the living room. Lex poked Clark, nodding toward his parents. Now or never. He rose, taking off his loose flannel shirt, revealing the now tight t-shirt underneath. 

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you. You know how Lex was pregnant before? Well,..." he trailed off, turning until he was in profile. 

Lionel looked over at Jonathan and Martha. They were shell-shocked. He almost laughed at the look on Jonathan's face. And Martha's was priceless. Clark just blushed, his smile shy as he looked over at Lionel. He put a hand on his belly, rounded and firm. Then at Lex, who smiled right back. And patted his little round mound too. They both turned to Lionel, who shivered at the combined looks of lust. 'What was he going to do with two of them...he was too old for this, wasn't he?' 

"And it's all your fault!" 

'Good God, what have I done? Is it too late to hide in Antarctica?' And then grinned as his two little mammas moved into his arms. And laughed as Jonathan passed out. Cretin, he deserved it. Martha just...grinned. "I'm going to be a Grandma!" 

End 


End file.
